


If You Were a Flower, I'd Pick You

by haanon



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Florist AU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO PRECIOUS BYEONGBUNNY, happy jason day!, pure fluff, this was on the whim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 18:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11789151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haanon/pseuds/haanon
Summary: Byeongkwan definitely was smitten. Scared, but smitten.(florist au for byeongkwan's birthday that no one asked for)





	If You Were a Flower, I'd Pick You

**Author's Note:**

> HI HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO KIM BYEONGKWAN, THE GREATEST MEME & AMAZING DANCER & PRECIOUS BUNNY
> 
> this is sort of late and was definitely written out quickly, so I apologize if it isn't as good (but hey FLUFF FTW!!)
> 
> listen to this kirari futari by mamerico while reading ESPECIALLY TOWARDS THE END because it's such a cute song!!
> 
> inspired by these florist aus found on tumblr!  
> (http://perfectlyrose.tumblr.com/post/140878203346/suddenly-florist-aus)
> 
> *not edited or proof read properly, I apologize for mistakes*

Byeongkwan's - and everyone else's - first impression of Kim Seyoon was that he was dark. Emo.

Seriously, who wears that much black?

The tall, dark haired male never smiled and never talked to anyone else. His eyes would always glare at anyone if they did dare to walk up to him, basically scaring the shit out of an innocent person who just wanted to ask a question. He was always so distant, yet there was something intriguing about him that drew Byeongkwan.

Byeongkwan had only maybe talked to him once or twice during the school year, due to run ins at the library. Seyoon was always found reading a book and sometimes Byeongkwan would ask for a suggestion (even though he was terrified and tired by the end of the conversation). But, Byeongkwan being Byeongkwan, wanted to be his friend. At some point, if Byeongkwan continued trying, they would be friends, right?

"It's been a year, buddy. I don't think you're going to be friend anytime soon," his best friend, Yoochan, said sympathetically, patting Byeongkwan's back. They had watched Seyoon walk out of the library, bag in tow, after Byeongkwan had attempted to initiate _another_ failed conversation.

"But he's nice! Really scary, but nice!" Byeongkwan grumbled, throwing hand gestures around wildly in order to prove his point.

"He's probably going to go sell drugs or something now," Donghun, his other friend, deadpanned with a serious look and Byeongkwan reached over the table to smack his forehead, not caring if Donghun was the eldest.

"I'll prove it to you!" Byeongkwan whined childishly, crossing his arms and sitting back in chair with a loud thud, cheeks puffed out. An attempt at looking intimidating, failed.

"And how are you going to do that?" Junhee, the last person in their friend group, asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Just follow him!" Byeongkwan declared and his friends gave him shocked looks.

"Are you freaking insane?" Yoochan hissed, grabbing Byeongkwan by the sleeve in order to pull him in closer.

"Nope! I'm gonna follow him tomorrow," Byeongkwan stubbornly decided and with the look in his eyes, his friends knew that his mind wouldn't be changed.

"Don't get killed," Donghun warned.

"Or raped."

"Or trafficked."

"Don't steal."

"Or-"

" _I GOT IT, DAMMIT!_ " Byeongkwan yelled loudly, and the next moment he was kicked out of the library.

♣︎

The next day, Byeongkwan found himself outside the library (the poor boy was banned for a few weeks), waiting for Seyoon to appear. He pushed down his black cap and pretended to read a newspaper, hoping that he blended in.

("Mommy look at that man over there!"

"Don't look, don't look at him, don't look at him... What did I just say?! _Do not look at him!_ ")

A few moments later, Byeongkwan saw Seyoon walk out of the library with his usual blank stare and black bag slung over his shoulder. The blonde decided it was time and he harshly closed his newspaper, following the other male. After a short walk, Byeongkwan found himself in front of a flower shop.

_Wait, a flower shop?_

_Why did Seyoon come in here?_

Byeongkwan blinked once or twice to make sure that he was - in fact - looking up at the bubbly cursive that read _Florist_. He rubbed his eyes and pinched himself, realizing that perhaps one of the most intimidating guy he's ever met just went into a bright, pastel looking flower shop.

A bell chimed and out came the said boy, who noticed a nearby elderly woman. Seyoon walked over to her, beginning to initiate a conversation with the woman. A bright smile began to form on the other's face, then a beautiful laugh came next. Byeongkwan felt his cheeks began to flush, unable to tear his gaze away from Seyoon.

A few moments later, he saw the woman wave goodbye and Seyoon picked up a water bucket. The boy began to tend the flowers, humming a gentle tune that warmed Byeongkwan's heart. Seyoon seemed completely different than his usual cold self, his features gentle and soft. Byeongkwan couldn't help but stare at the older, his heart beating quickly.

Byeongkwan officially decided that Seyoon looked the most handsome when he was tending the flowers at the little flower shop.

(It took Byeongkwan two weeks to finally talk to Seyoon about flowers, another month for the two to become official best friends, and another three months for Byeongkwan to finally ask Seyoon out on a date while handing him a bouquet he bought from the shop.

Seyoon had to definitely admit that Byeongkwan was too cute for his own good.)


End file.
